Holly Barton: Teenage Mother
by Holly and Hannah Barton
Summary: Holly becomes pregnant after sleeping with a man for drug money. Forced with the fact she going to be a mum she must go cold turkey. When Holly gives birth she turning to Roz for help and the two find themselves starting a romantic relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Holly Sinks To A New Low

Holly Barton: Teenage Mother

**Author notes**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my fellow Emmerdale Fan Fic writer ****Gillian Kearney Fan. Whose Hannah Barton Pregnancy gave me the idea to do this story.**

**Chapter one takes places during Holly's drug addiction.**

Chapter 1

Holly Sinks To A New Low

Holly Barton stood in the alleyway looking at the older man who stood in front of her "how much?" he asked. "I need £50" she said. "Means you would have to do something for me in return" he said. "Like what?" asked Holly. "Sleep with me" the man replied. Holly felt shocked but she had to have her fix. She was starting to feel unwell. "Ok £50 for protected sex" she said. "£70 for un protected" he said. "Deal" said Holly not thinking about if he had an STD or anything. She just wanted the money. The man smiled "let's go back to my flat then" he said. "Where is your flat?" she asked. "About a ten minute drive" he said. Holly nodded as they walked off towards the car park.

She didn't know if it was her being nervous or needing another hit. But the ride to this man's house was terrifying and felt longer the ten minutes. "What's your name love?" he asked. "Holly" she replied. "Holly what a lovely name" he said. They pulled up outside some old block of flats. "Come on then Holly let's get you inside" he said getting out of the car. Holly got out of the car and walked with him and up four floors until they got to a door with the number 54 on it.

The flat was small with a small hall way that had four doorways leading off it. To the left was a kitchen. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Directly in front of the front door was the living room. It had a sofa in it. A TV and a few cupboards. There was a toilet to the right that reminded Holly of the toilets at her old High School. Then there was the bedroom where the man had already entered and kicked off his shoes. "Come on Holly" he said. Sighing Holly entered the room and walked up to the man. "Have you ever had sex before Holly?" he asked. "Yes" she said as she watched him undo her coat and slid it off her "male or female?" he asked unzipping her light blue hooded top. "Male" she said looking at him as he removed it. "Did you like it?" he asked undoing the buttons on her chequered blouse. "Yes I did" admitted Holly as she felt her blouse being opened exposing her dark blue bra. He lightly rubbed his hand over the front of her bra "such small breasts. What bra size are you?" he asked. "32b" she said as she let him slid her blouse off.

The man moved his attention to Holly's lower parts. "Kick your shoes off love" he said. Holly kicked her trainers off and then felt the button on her jeans being undone. "you're so pretty" he said pulling the zip down then pulling her jeans off and getting a good look at Holly's yellow knickers. All Holly could think about was the money she hadn't even noticed he had removed her bra and was now rubbing his thumbs over her hard nipples. "you're enjoying this" he said with a grin as he pulled Holly's knickers down and lifted each leg up making her step out of them. He then removed her smelly socks and sat back to inspected Holly's naked form.

She looked stunning she had small breasts. A hairy pussy and of course and very pretty face. "Lie down and spread your legs" he told her. Holly lay back and spread her legs giving him good access to her pussy. The man stripped off and Holly found herself staring up at the ceiling as this man who she didn't even know his name slowly pushed his cock into her and started to shag her.


	2. Chapter 2 A Shocking Trip to Hospital

Chapter 2

A shocking Trip to Hospital

Her house had become a prison. Her room a prison cell. Holly was now locked in. Forced to go cold turkey. She wasn't enjoying the feeling. Most of the day she was screaming in pain and crying. In her room were just a bucket and a bed. Her window was boarded up and only little bits of daylight came into the room. This was the only way Holly could tell what time of day it was. Holly lay there in some old clothes and looked up at the ceiling. She was starting to feel better but she still felt very sore. Her legs felt very stiff and so did her arms. But it was her nipples that were very sore and tender. "MUM!" Holly cried. This most have been the 20th time she had cried out for her. "MUM!" she sat upright feeling like she was going to be sick. She picked up the bucket and throw up. Holly looked into the bucket and started to really freak "MUM QUICK!" She screamed seeing that instead of normal sick there was blood. She heard the door being unlocked and Moira came in and saw the blood in the bucket. "Mum something wrong. My nipples hurt and I throwing up blood" she sobbed. "Might be to do with withdrawal but I not happy about the sick" said Moira. Holly was going to answer when she coughed up more blood. "Right. Hospital" she said helping her daughter up onto her feet "HANNAH!" she screamed down the stairs "GO GET YOUR DAD". Moira and Holly went down the stairs and Moira got her into the car. Hannah and John came running up to the car. "Hospital" said Moira and John nodded "Hannah get in the back" he said then he turned and looked at Adam who was coming towards them "Man the Farm will you son?" he asked. "Sure dad" Adam replied and soon the Bartons were on the way to the hospital.

By the time they got to Hoton General Hospital Holly had become unconscious. John had to carry her into the A&E. A group of doctors took Holly and put her on a trolley "has she taken anything?" the female doctor asked. "No. I don't think so. She is a recovering drug addict" Moira said. Hannah sobbed and John put his arm around her "is she going to die?" she asked. "No of course not" said John kissing her softly on the head. They took Holly into a treatment bay and started by cutting her clothes off. Holly at this point had slowly started to come round. She started to move her arms around and the doctors had to fight her so they could treat her. "Maybe you lot could wait outside in the waiting room" the doctor said. John nodded and they left the doctors to work on Holly.

Hannah sat with her legs up against her chest sobbing and rocking back and forth. Moira put her arm around Hannah "she will be fine" she said. "What if she dies?" Hannah sobbed. "She won't you saw it with your own eyes. She was coming round when we left" John said. Hannah nodded then saw the doctor walking up to them. "Mr and Mrs Barton?" she asked. "That's right" John said. "I am Doctor Libby Jackson I am in charge of treating your daughter Holly" she said. "Is she ok?" asked Hannah. Jackson smiled "you must be Hannah. She has been asking after you" she said and then looked at a male nurse "Jim take Hannah here to see her sister in bay 9" she said. Jim nodded "this way Hannah" he said. As soon as Hannah had gone Jackson looked at them "ok right. Holly is fine however has she mentioned about her sore nipples?" she asked. Moira nodded "yes" she said. "Well we did a urine test. She pregnant" she said.

John looked horrified "no. You got it wrong" he said. "I am sorry Mr Barton but she is pregnant. Now this might help give her the boost to get over this cold turkey stage" she said. "Can we see her?" Moira asked. "Once she up on the ward. Yes. She needs to rest for now" Jackson said. John nodded "ok" he said. Jackson smiled and walked off. "I am going to kill her" John said through gritted teeth. Moira felt a sick when she worked it out "the last time Holly would have been able to have sex was when she sold her body" she said. John got up "I need some air" he said and walked off. Moira sat down and couldn't help but feel sorry for Holly.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wrath of John Barton

Chapter 3

The Wrath of John Barton

**This chapter see John hitting the roof. So you can guess there will be a bit of violence. You been warned!**

Holly was discharged the next day but the atmosphere in the car was not a nice one. Holly was shocked at the news of being pregnant but she was more worried about the way her Mother and Father were acting. She tried to make small talk "mum can we go for a walk later?" she asked. "Maybe" Moira replied. Holly looked at Hannah who shrugged her shoulders. They got back to the farm and all got out of the car "welcome home sis" said Adam walking up to them. "Where is Andy?" asked John. "gone to the doctors with Victoria" he said "so how is this little one?" he asked patting Holly on the head "you better come inside son" answered John as he walked into the house.

They all followed John in. Holly felt that sick feeling in her stomach as he looked at her "well are you going to tell him or shall I?" he asked. "I am pregnant" Holly muttered. "No way. Who's the father?" he asked. "This should be good" said John. "I don't know. It might have been the man I slept with to get some money for drugs" she said. John walked over to Holly "so your admitting it are you?" he asked. "I can't really say no can I?" she snapped back. "You little" he grabbed Holly by the throat. "DAD!" shouted Adam and Hannah. "JOHN!" Moira cried out "You're a whore admit it" he said as his grip got tighter. Holly had tears running down her face "I am...sorry...dad" she gasped. He slapped her across the face "ADMIT IT!" he shouted. "I am...a ...Whore" she said as her lips started to go blue.

John loosened his grip on his daughter and Holly slid away and into her arms of her Mother. "You heard her. Adam, Hannah your sister is a whore" he said. "She maybe a whore but she not sick and twisted in the head like you" Adam said. "What do you mean by that?" John asked as he looked at Moira hugging and calming both Holly and Hannah down. "At least she hasn't tried to choke a pregnant girl. Like you just did" he said. John looked at his son "so you think its ok for your sister to basically be a prostitute?" he asked. "No I don't. But Holly now has to pain the price of her mistake" he looked over at the very upset and terrified Holly "and she will be a better parent then you'll ever be" he added. Holly forced a brief smile onto her face "thanks Adam" she sobbed.

Moira looked at Hannah "go and take Holly to your room" she said. Hannah took Holly upstairs and Moira turned and looked at John "now get out" she said. "I am sorry?" John asked. "I said get out" Moira said again. "This is my home" John said looking for help from Adam. "Not when you're attacking your own daughter it's not. Just be lucky I am not calling the Police" she said. John looked at Adam who was backing his mum all the way "go on dad. Get out and let things calm down" he said. John got his jacket and stormed out of the house. Slamming the door as he went.


	4. Chapter 4 Scarlett offers her support

Chapter 4

Scarlett offers her support

News of John's attack on the pregnant Holly had spread around the village like wild fire. Hannah had told Victoria who had told Andy and somewhere along the line Betty found out. This made things bad for John but worse for Holly. Frightened to even leave the farm now she spent most of her time in her room. On upside her the effects of her going cold turkey were slowly stopping. Holly sat in the living room and watched Hannah and Moira getting dinner ready. It felt odd not having John about but Holly didn't want to go through another attack. Her thoughts were interrupted by a text.

_Sender: Scarlett N_

_Hi Holly. Adam has just told me everything. Hope your ok. I might come and see you later. If you're up for visitors_.

Holly smiled and texted her back

_To Scarlett N_

_Hi Scarlett. That would be very nice. Roz has gone back to live with her father so yes please do come over. Xx_

Holly sent the message off and put her phone back into her pocket. She got up and went upstairs to use the toilet for what must have been the ninth time in the space of 20 minutes. She then came back down and into the kitchen. "Holly you ok?" asked Hannah. Moira turned and looked at Holly "is something wrong?" she asked. "Just can't stop peeing" she said. Moira smiled and hugged Holly "its normal. I was like that with both you and Adam" she said. "What about me?" asked Hannah. "I had really bad morning sickness" she said. "Ha ha mum was sick of you before you were born" said Holly with a smile. Hannah looked annoyed and Moira smiled. It was nice to see Holly cracking jokes again. Adam came in and saw Hannah's face "what's up with you?" he asked. "Holly is taking the piss out of me" she said. Adam smiled and winked at Holly "oh really?" Holly smiled back.

After dinner Holly and Adam did the washing up. Just as they finished there was knock on the door. Moira opened it and saw Scarlett standing there. "Hey babes" said Adam. Scarlett smiled "hiya" she said. "Here to see me?" he asked. "No I wanted to spend some time with Holly" she said. Adam looked disappointed and Holly smiled and the two girls went into the living room. Moira went over to Adam and placed her arm around him "looks like Holly has stolen Scarlett from you" she said. Adam nodded "I know. What are the chances hey?" he asked.

Scarlett took Holly's hand "are you sure you're ok? I mean this baby was mistake" she said. Holly nodded "I know it was but I want to have it. As kind of a reminder of why doing drugs can be so wrong" she said. Scarlett didn't know what to say at first then said "I am only a call away. If you need anything. Just ask" she said. Holly smiled "thanks Scarlett. To be honest I think I am going to need all my friends to help bring this little one up". "You got Mum, Dad, Adam and Hannah to help" Scarlett said. "To be honest. Unless Dad can sort out his temper I don't want him near my baby" Holly said. Scarlett nodded and smile. Holly got up and hugged her. "Thank you" she said. Scarlett smiled "you're welcome" she said.


	5. Chapter 5 Hannah Sleeps with Isaac

Chapter 5

Hannah Sleeps with Isaac

**Author notes: This Chapter doesn't involve Holly a lot. But is does involve Hannah and Isaac sleeping together. It helps Hannah understand what Holly must have gone through and helps her deal with Holly's problem in later chapters.**

"A Party?" asked Hannah looking at Victoria. Victoria nodded "yeah. I already invited your boyfriend Isaac" she said. "He's not my boyfriend" Hannah protested. "He so is" Victoria said standing up. Hannah joined her as they walked away from the bench outside the post office and walked down towards the pub. "How is Holly?" Victoria asked. "Back to her annoying self" Hannah answered sounding annoyed. Victoria nodded "maybe she could come?" she said. "No" Hannah said very quickly. Victoria smiled "well I will see you later" she said. Hannah nodded and watched Victoria walk off into the pub.

"A Party?" asked Holly. "Shhh!" said Hannah. "I don't want mum to know" she said. Holly nodded "I understand" she said. Her little sister smiled and then took a deep breath "can you help me look pretty for the party?" she asked. "I am not that good at plastic surgery" Holly giggled "but sure. First of all go up and have along shower" she said. Hannah looked shocked "are you trying to tell me I smell?" she asked. Holly looked at her "no...Well yes but also clean hair does help to style it" she said. Hannah slapped Holly on the arm as she walked out of the kitchen and up to have a shower.

Once Hannah had washed her hair and body she returned to her room dressed in only her pink dressing gown. Holly was already standing in her sister's room and she pointed to a chair in front of her makeup table. Hannah sat down as Holly brushed her sister's hair "there isn't much we can do. But I think if you have it long a straight" she said. "Ok" said Hannah. "Is Isaac going?" Holly asked. "Yes. But that has nothing to do with it" Hannah said. "Funny why are you blushing then?" she asked. Hannah covered her cheeks with her hands "just stop it Holly" she said. Holly giggled and Hannah tried to not look anymore embarrassed but that did happen when Holly asked "you planning on wearing any sexy underwear tonight?" Hannah jumped up "that's it go" she snapped. Holly started laughing "ok I understand" she said as Hannah slammed the door in her face.

"HANNAH!" screamed Victoria."Hi" said Hannah as she walked in. Victoria handed Hannah a drink "Isaac is over there with Kelly" she said pointing to Isaac who was chatting up a girl with blond hair. She felt her heart sink. Even with all the teasing she had got she knew that Isaac was the one for her. Maybe he was even the one. "Ask him to dance" said Victoria. "No, no I am fine" Hannah said hold in her anger and upset. Hannah spent most of the night watching him until in the end she couldn't take it anyone. She walked over to him and pulled him away from a red head and looked into his eyes "sleep with me" she demanded. "What?" he asked. "Have sex with me" she said. Isaac looked at her "you sure about this Hannah?" he asked. She took his hand and led him up the stairs.

In the bedroom Hannah stood still as Isaac started to slowly undress her. She felt the buttons on her top being undone then top sliding away. Hannah's black bra with pink poker dots was now on show. Isaac reached around her back and undid the back of the bra and pulled the straps slowly down Hannah's arms and slowly the bra fell away. Hannah's arms moved up to cover her 32C cup breasts. "It's ok" Isaac said taking Hannah's arms and moving them away so he could see her small nipples. He then kissed each nipple before moving to Hannah's jeans. Hannah closed her eyes as she felt her jeans being undone and pulled down. She was wearing a pair of flowery patterned knickers. She blushed as Isaac hooked his finger on the waistband and pulled Hannah's knickers all the way down then got her to lie on the bed.

Hannah lay there her legs tight together and her hand covering her pussy. Isaac stripped off and gave Hannah her first look at an erect cock. "Is this your first time Hannah?" he asked. "Yes" she said sounding very shy. "It's ok I will go easy. But you do need you to remove your hand and open your legs" he said. "Why?" asked Hannah. "Because I need to sick my dick inside you" he said. "Will it hurt?" asked Hannah. "No not hurt. More like uncomfortable at first. Then trust me you will begin to like it" he said with a reassuring smile. Hannah moved her hand and opened her legs and Isaac was shocked when he saw that Hannah's pussy was shaven. "You shave?" he asked. Hannah nodded "only when it gets really untidy" she said blushing. Isaac put the condom on and slowly pushed his cock into her.

Hannah felt a little bit of pain at first but once her pussy had adjusted itself to Isaac's cock size and once her pussy started to get wet. She started to enjoy it. She could see why Victoria slept with Daz and Aaron and why Holly also slept with Aaron. The joy she was feeling was great. Isaac moved his cock in and out of her pussy and smiled as she slowly moaned. His hand went up to her breasts and he squeezed them and sucked on her erect nipples. Hannah was shocked that one second it hurt the next she was getting wave after wave of pleasure. She smiled feeling Isaac's cock rubbing against her clit every time he trusted it in. She looked into his eyes as the two of them snogged each other. It wasn't long before Isaac had shot his load. Hannah wasn't far behind. Within seconds of him coming. Hannah herself had her very first orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6 Holly and Hannah Showdown

Chapter 6

Holly and Hannah Showdown

**Holly finally opens up to Hannah about how she felt about selling herself for drug money. **

"You what?" asked Hannah. "I am sorry Hannah the condom must have split" Isaac said. Fear ran through the young Barton's mind. What if she became pregnant like Holly? She saw the way John reacted. She got up and ran out the room. Terror was her main problem now. Her mind was on one thing. The morning after pill. She had to get it and fast. Before she makes the same mistake as Holly.

Holly spent that morning like any other. She lay on the floor with her head resting on the toilet bowl. Morning sickness was no longer a joke. Hannah came in "oh sorry Holly" she said. "You need the loo?" she asked. "Yeah" replied Hannah shyly. Holly got up and went to the sink. Hannah pulled her bottoms down and her knickers and sat on the loo. Holly heard Hannah pissing into the toilet "so umm good party last night?" she asked. "You could say that" Hannah replied take a few sheets of toilet roll. "Did you and Isaac have fun?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it" said Hannah drying herself then pulling her knickers and bottoms back up. Holly finished washing herself and let Hannah wash herself. Holly could tell that Isaac and Hannah had fallen out again. This time she was not getting involved.

Holly sat in living room when there was a knock on the door. Holly got up and opened it to see Scarlett standing there. "Hey Holly may I come in?" she asked. "Of course" Holly said letting Scarlett in. "Adam's out" she said. "That's ok I wanted to see you" she said. Holly smiled and Scarlett looked at her "I have something to tell you" she said. "Go on" replied Holly. "I saw Hannah in the chemists in town. She was buying the morning after pill" Scarlett said. "I knew it" Holly said. "She and Isaac did it last night" she beamed. Scarlett looked at her "but that means she did it without a condom". Holly nodded "she a little slut" she said. "But since Mum and Dad are away. I will have to talk to her" she said. "Want me there?" Scarlett asked. "No I will be fine" Holly said.

An hour after Scarlett had left Hannah returned. She walked into to see Holly sitting in at the kitchen table "are you feeling well?" she asked. Hannah looked puzzled "yeah. Why?" she asked. "Scarlett saw you buying some tablet in the chemist in Hoton" she said. "Oh that. Just for a headache that's all" Hannah lied. "You shagged Isaac without a condom didn't you?" asked Holly. "No. In fact it split" snapped Hannah. Holly got up and looked at her "unlikely story. Your hating the fact I am getting all the attention so you tried to get yourself pregnant" she said. "No" said Hannah her face getting red as she became angry "your an attention whore" Holly said. "Better than being a smack head" said Hannah backing away towards the door. "You bitch!" shouted Holly and went of Hannah.

Hannah ran into the yard and Holly went after her and grabbed Hannah by the hair. Hannah tired to fight back by slapping but her hand was already in a fist shape and her slap was a punch in the face. Holly returned the favour by punching Hannah and they both feel into the mud. Hannah and Holly rolled about pulling each other's hair. Hannah pushed Holly off her then looked at her mud covered sister and started to laugh. Holly saw the way Hannah looked and also started to laugh. "You asked for that" giggled Holly. "You needed it" replied Hannah. Holly's giggle turn to tears "he took everything I was" she sobbed "I felt so helpless so alone. He pushed himself into me and all I could think about was the drugs. I should have stopped him I should have said no". Hannah sat there watching her sister finally open up "so my sister is has a human side to her after all. This is going to be with for a long time Holly and long time". Holly sobbed and nodded. "You must live with it" Hannah went on "but you're not alone anymore" she said standing up and holding out a mud covered hand. Holly took it and Hannah smiled as she led her sister into house.


	7. Chapter 7 Holly Opens up to Hannah

Chapter 7

Holly Opens up to Hannah

**Author notes: Holly opens up to Hannah what happened the day she slept with the man from Chapter 1. Also I wanted this Chapter to be short and to the point**

Holly looked at Hannah as she came down the stairs after having a shower. Both Barton sisters were in there pyjamas and dressing gowns. Their clothes were in the washing machine. Hannah had got the fire in the fireplace going and gave Holly a cup of hot chocolate. Holly sipped it "sorry if I hurt you" she said. Hannah nodded "same here" she said. Hannah sat forward "do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked. Holly nodded and Hannah sat back a listened. "I guess it started the day that dad, Adam and Scarlett came to find me. We got into a fight and I left" she said sipping her drink. "I needed my next hit and I noticed seeing a guy who I knew had been checking me out for months" she said. "How did you know he was checking you out for months?" Hannah asked. "Every time I walked past him he would and look at my ass all the signs were their Han" answered Holly. "Anyway he saw I was in a right old state and asked if he could help. Well I knew this wasn't a good idea but I said yes and asked him out right for some money". Hannah nodded "how much?" she asked "50. I asked for £50 but he said I would have to do something for him. That thing was to have sex with him. I agreed 50 for sex with a condom. He said 70 for sex with no condom. Well that when I thought that would help me a lot more. So stupid me agreed" she said sipping her drink. "You're not stupid. It was your brain telling you that you need the drugs" she said. Holly nodded "I still should have said no".

Holly carried on "Anyway we drive to this council estate and to this ugly looking block of flats. He took me up to the fourth floor and to flat number 54" she said. Hannah just nodded. "It wasn't nice inside to be honest. Small and smelt like the yard does. Anyway he told me to come into the bed room and as he started to undress me he asked me if I had sex before? Did I like it? Was it with a boy or a girl? I hadn't even noticed her removed my coat, Jumper, Blouse and Bra until he rubbed my nipples and asked me what size my breasts were" Holly said. "He then had me take my shoes off and undid my jeans and pulled them and my socks off. He then removed my knickers and had me lie on bed with my legs open".

Hannah shook her head "did he hurt you?" she asked. Holly nodded "not at first but yes he did. He got rough and jabbed a finger up my bum hole. And then he made me choke as I sucked his cock. It wasn't nice at all. But all could think about was how much drugs I could get with £70" at this point Holly started to break down into tears "I am so sorry Hannah. I really am" she said. Hannah put her arm around Holly. "It ok. You got to put this in the past. Make a new life for yourself. For the baby" Holly cried her heart out and the only thing Hannah could do was just sit there and let her get it all out of her system.


End file.
